50 Sentences: SamxCade
by Blatherskite3
Summary: 50 sentences about the pairing that doesn't get enough love: Sam and Barricade. -2007-


Disclaimer: Don't own. Nope...

Rating: T

Warnings: OOC, yaoi, some angst

Universe: 2007 movie

* * *

**50 Sentences**

_**Jealousy**_

In alternate mode, Barricade watched Sam and Bumblebee jealously.

_**Camouflage**_

One good thing about having an alternate mode, Barricade mused, was that he could hide in plain sight(and keep an optic on Sam).

_**Instinct**_

Bumblebee wasn't oblivious- he knew that the cop car was there, and it gritted against his guardian instincts to let him stay.

_**Ghost**_

Sam knew his life cycle was much shorter than that of Barricade's, but he swore he would come back... as a ghost.

_**Fail**_

Bumblebee had failed to protect Sam, but Barricade hadn't- and that nearly drove the yellow scout into insanity.

_**Threat**_

When Sam was cornered outside school by Trent, Barricade nearly eliminated the threat.

_**Gifts**_

Barricade came out of recharge to see that a can of oil had been left for him- with a note from Sam, as well.

_**Lonely**_

It was lonely without Frenzy sometimes, Barricade realized, but it was alright if he had Sam.

_**Talk**_

Judy swung her bat into Barricade's side and shouted, "Talk is cheap! Don't you dare hurt my boy!".

_**Triumph**_

Barricade scanned the human sleeping in his interior, and felt a sense of triumph- Sam was _his_, and _his alone_.

_**Cheeky**_

Sam gave the Decepticon a cheeky grin, and Barricade felt his wariness rise- he _hated_ it when his human got that look, it always spelled trouble.

_**Denied**_

The blonde leant closer to Sam, and Barricade had had enough; he grabbed the girl in holoform and said, "Access _denied_."

_**Flowers**_

"Barricade no, not the flowers, my Mom'll have a nervous breakdown!"

_**Replanting(ties with Flowers)**_

"You're helping me replant the flowers you destroyed," Sam glared.

_**Birds**_

Barricade, to put it lightly, was ready to go on a rampage when he discovered the birds had dropped on his alternate mode.

_**Cool**_

Sam climbed into Barricade's interior, startling the mech out of recharge; "Turn on the AC," was all the human said.

_**Caress**_

Barricade's holoform's fingers lightly brushed Sam's sleeping visage, and the boy shifted in his sleep slightly.

_**Kiss**_

Sam pulled Barricade's holoform down in a heated kiss, causing his real mode to shudder.

_**Embrace**_

Sam was content to sit in Barricade's holoform's arms forever.

_**Patient**_

"Be patient, Sam, it's only 6 am- the store doesn't open until nine."

_**Race**_

Sam whooped and cheered as Bumblebee and Barricade raced each other down the street.

_**Spin out**_

Barricade panicked as he began to spin out on the snow, but Sam calmly jerked the wheel and saved them both.

_**Date**_

"I refuse to sit in a crowded room with more humans," Barricade huffed.

_**Trust**_

Sam trusted Barricade with his life, whether it was a good idea or not.

_**Flustered**_

Sam gently kissed Barricade's front bumper, effectively leaving the mech flustered.

_**Flavor**_

Barricade's holoform swept his tongue around Sam's mouth, tasting the teen's unique flavor.

_**Temptation**_

Bumblebee was tempted to seriously harm Barricade each and every time the mech touched his charge.

_**Stargazing**_

Sam lounged on Barricade's hood, and both sat in content silence, staring at the stars.

_**Azure**_

Barricade's optics weren't the deep shade of azure his guardian's were, but Sam thought the red was more alluring anyway.

_**Lust**_

When Sam came out of the pool, soaking wet, Barricade's lust peaked.

_**Spikes**_

"Those spikes, on your head, yeah those, they make you look like an evil cat."

_**Flawless**_

Barricade had done a lot of bad things as a Decepticon, but Sam saw him as flawless.

_**Reality**_

Sometimes, Sam mused as he sat in Barricade's holoform's arms, reality is better than a dream.

_**Interface**_

When Bumblebee asked Barricade if he had interfaced with his charge, the Decepticon nearly offlined.

_**Peaceful**_

Sam and Barricade slept in the peaceful silence, warmed by the other.

_**Nightmare**_

When Sam had a nightmare, Barricade was always the first one to comfort him.

_**Graveyard**_

Sam looked at the spot where Megatron fell; it was quieter than a graveyard.

_**Warning**_

"Don't you dare get mud on my interior!"

_**Punishment(ties with Warning)**_

"That's it, I warned you," Barricade growled, before his holoform tackled Sam and kissing him heatedly.

_**Discovery**_

When the Autobots discovered Sam and Barricade's relationship, they were _not_ happy.

_**Eyesore**_

When Sam's Mom dressed him for school picture day, Barricade calmly told the teen he was an eyesore.

_**Loyalty**_

Barricade had only one loyalty now: Sam.

_**Terror**_

When Barricade was injured, it was the most terrifying moment of Sam's life.

_**Acceptance**_

Judy was a lot more accepting about Barricade then Ron was.

_**Refrain**_

"Sam, please kindly refrain from bringing that rodent any closer."

_**Choose**_

If Barricade had to choose between Sam and the Decepticon, he would choose Sam every time.

_**Bondmate**_

Although Sam was human, he and Barricade were as close as bondmates.

_**Sparkbond**_

Barricade hated that he couldn't sparkbond with Sam, but never said anything.

_**Love**_

"I love you," Sam told Barricade, who smiled and returned the saying.

_**Content**_

Sam and Barricade were content with each other, and would have it no other way.

**End**


End file.
